


Joyeux Noel

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Christmas, F/F, Gen, Human, I Don't Even Know, Paris (City), Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: While on vacation in Paris, Alex Danvers meets an enchanting woman....
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Joyeux Noel

**Author's Note:**

> Just some GD Christmas fluff. Enjoy! :=)

******

The sight of Paris in winter couldn't be beat in Alex's opinion. The fabled City of Lights seemed to gleam and glitter like a jewel when covered with a fine dusting of snow.

Pulling her scarf tighter around her neck, Alex dodged a few kids bundled up in snowsuits as they dashed on ahead, an older couple--presumably the kids' grandparents--hurrying to keep pace with the pint-sized rockets. Smiling at the sight, Alex turned into her destination, knocking the snow off her boots as she entered the small shop and approached the counter and with some hand gestures and her _bad_ attempts at French got some charcuterie and a baguette and some cheese. Not a particularly 'festive' meal she knew, but she wasn't really in the mood for a full meal at the moment.

Paying for her purchases, she ducked outside, smirking at the sight of snowflakes now lazily drifting in the air. Holding her bag closer, she quickened her pace in the cold, flagging down a taxi and giving the driver the address of her hotel...

******

The hotel she was staying in was a gem. An _expensive_ gem to be sure, but worth it. The entire building was built in a gorgeous pre-Revolution style, looking like it been lifted right from the court of Marie Antoinette herself. It was a bit touristy, clearly having been intended by its builders and owners to appeal to foreigners' desire for the (perceived) glitz and glamour of the royal age, but Alex was having fun so she just laughed off the desk clerk's attempt to get her interested in other tourist things, preferring her already-well-worn guide book and one year of high school French, and happily fumbled her way around.

Picking up her key at the front desk, she took the elevator up to her room and stepped inside, smiling at the sight of the place. The room, like the rest of the hotel, looked as if it had been taken right out of the opulence of the pre-Revolution days and it reminded Alex of what a fairy princess' bedroom would look like.

Setting her purchases aside, she moved to the balcony and pulled open the doors, shivering slightly in the chill. Shrugging off her jacket, she grabbed the duvet off the bed and draped it around her shoulders before stepping out onto the snow covered balcony, marveling at the sight before her.

From her room, she had a direct view of Notre Dame Cathedral and she mentally winced at the sight of the famed church now scarred by the fire that had broken out the year before, but even covered in scaffolding and construction equipment, the cathedral still looked marvelous in the snowy night.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Jumping at the sudden voice, Alex turned, seeing a woman standing on the balcony next to hers. She was older than Alex, her long dark hair being lightly tossed about by the breeze, a lone streak of white nestled amongst the dark curls catching the light as she smiled at Alex, her hawkish features accentuating her bright grey-green eyes.

"I'm sorry." she apologized "I didn't mean to startle you"

"No, no, it's fine," Alex laughed "sorry. My fault, really, I didn't know anyone was there" she explained.

"Just got in" the other woman chuckled. Smirk widening, she easily climbed over the railing and then, with one quick hop, had jumped across the empty (but small) space between the two rooms, easily vaulting over the railing to land before Alex.

"Wow" was Alex could say, amazed at both the other woman's athleticism and her apparent lack of fear, considering that they were at least eight stories up.

"Ah, twelve years of dancing has to pay off for something," the other woman laughed, holding out a hand "I'm Astra" she introduced herself.

"Alex"

"American?" Astra asked.

"What gave me away?" Alex chuckled.

"Well, the accent for one thing," Astra chuckled "that and the guide book in your hand" she added.

Alex looked down, seeing that she was still holding her guide book

"Well, what about you?" she challenged "aren't you American?" she wondered.

"Nope," Astra shook her head "Canadian"

"Close enough" Alex dismissed.

"As if!" Astra laughed "unlike you guys, we stayed loyal to the British Crown," she threw her head back in a pose of false superiority before she broke out laughing, Alex quickly joining her.

"Seriously though," Astra chuckled "what brings you to Paris?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged "just figured it was high time I go on vacation somewhere else than LA. You?"

"Same," Astra shrugged as they both turned to look out at the cityscape, a comfortable silence falling over them "beautiful" Astra murmured.

"Yeah" Alex agreed softly, but her mind was rapidly turning towards the striking woman besides her.

"You here with anyone?" Astra asked suddenly.

"Nope, just me," Alex shook her head "you?"

"Nope" Astra shook her own head.

"Maybe we should join forces" Alex chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know, two single woman tearing about in Paris?" Astra chuckled "not sure if France would survive"

"Who says I'm single?" Alex challenged.

"No one," Astra shrugged "but, since you're here by yourself, I assumed that you're...currently unattached"

"That could change" Alex pointed out,

"Yes, it could" Astra agreed.

They both turned from the snowy city to stare at one another.

"Why don't we have lunch tomorrow?" Alex found herself suddenly blurting out.

"I could eat," Astra nodded "tomorrow morning, meet in the lobby?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure" Alex nodded.

"Cool," Astra nodded, quickly vaulting back over the balcony's railing to her own room "see you then!" she called out.

"See you then" Alex called back.

"Oh," Astra paused halfway in the doorway "and merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" Alex replied, smiling as the other woman softly disappeared back into her room.

Now alone and getting cold, Alex ducked back inside her own room, shivering as she shut and locked the doors, but unable to keep the bloom of warmth within her chest that had nothing to do with the hotel's heating system.

Suddenly this vacation looked a whole lot brighter....

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
